mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Junichi Suwabe
| birthplace = Tokyo, Japan | occupation = seiyū, singer, actor }} is a seiyū who was born on March 29, 1972 in Tokyo. He works for Haikyo. He is 1.73m and weighs 60 kg (132 lb). His blood type is A. His most known roles involve, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach), Keigo Atobe (Prince of Tennis) and Omega (Mega Man Zero 3/Mega Man ZX). Notable voice roles Anime and OVAs *''07 Ghost'' (Frau) *''Amatsuki'' (Bonten) *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' (Shiranui Kozo) *''Best Student Council'' (1st Brother Kinjou (ep16)) *''Blassreiter'' (Zargin) *''Bleach'' (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques) *''Blood+'' (Van Argeno) *''Boogiepop Phantom'' (Boy C (ep1)) *''Bus Gamer'' (Nobuto Nakajou) *''Chobits'' (Yoshiyuki Kojima) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Savaris Qaulafin Luckens) *''DearS'' (Hirofumi Nonaka) *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Michel/Great Michel) *''Dragonaut -The Resonance-'' (Gio) *''DT Eightron'' (Ain) *''E's Otherwise'' (Leonid) *''Ehrgeiz'' (Peace Unit Soldier, Tera Soldier, Tera Soldier A) *''Elemental Gelade'' (Sunweld (ep15,21,22) *''Fate/stay night'' (Archer)Oochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Greed) *''Gad Guard'' (Katana) *''Gegege no Kitaro'' (Bake-Zouri (ep53)) *''Gilgamesh'' (Tria) *''Gintama'' (Goemon (ep30)) *''Gravion'' (Alex Smith) *''Gravion Zwei'' (Alex Smith) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (Koji Fujiyoshi) *''Gunparade Orchestra'' (Michiya Noguchi) *''Hanasakeru Seishōnen'' (Zao Monchen) *''Heat Guy J'' (Blues Dullea (ep8)) *''Highschool of the Dead'' (Takashi Komuro) *''Hokuto no Ken Raoh Gaiden: Ten no Haoh'' (Ryuurou (ep6)) *''Ikoku Irokoi Romantan'' (Alberto Valentiano) *''Jigoku Shojo Futakomori'' (Hirohisa Sugita (ep6)) *''Karin'' (Ren Maaka) *''Kaleido Star'' (Ian (ep12)) *''Keroro Gunso'' (Air conditioner (ep241)) *''Kingdom of Chaos - Born to Kill'' (Aide) *''Kirepapa'' (Kakeru Nijou) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Fleet) *''Kotetsushin Jeeg'' (Hiroshi Shiba) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Kannei Kouha) *''Kuroshitsuji'' (Undertaker) *''Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-'' (Tseng) *''Lovely Complex'' (Kuniumi Maitake) *''Macademi Wasshoi'' (Agaliarept) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Sting Oakley, Malik Yardbirds, Mars Simeon) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future (OAV)'' (Mars Simeon) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Denstiny Special Edition'' (Sting Oakley, Malik Yardbirds) *''Monochrome Factor'' (Shirogane) *''Mouryou no Hako'' (Bunzou Aoki) *''Nabari no O'' (Shimizu Raikou) *''Nana'' (Takakura Kyousuke) *''Naruto'' (Seimei) *''Night Head Genesis'' (Mikumo) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (Tooru Kikuchi) *''Oban Star Racers'' (Rick Thunderbolt) *''Pandora Hearts'' (Liam) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' (Toshimaro Yoshida) *''Peach Girl'' (Gorō Ōji) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Keigo Atobe) *''Rental Magica'' (Ren Nekoyashiki) *''Saint Seiya : Hades Chapter - Inferno'' (Sphynx Pharao) *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' (Soujun Sa) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Friagne) *''Shikabane Hime'' (Sadahiro Mibu) *''Shōnen Onmyōji'' (Enoki Ryuusai) *''Sky Girls'' (Zin Hizaki) *''Someday's Dreamers'' (Masami Oyamada) *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' (Seiran Shinano) *''Switch (manga)'' (Masataka Hiki) *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki'' (Nakita Kuramitsu) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (Dan Inosato (ep22) *''Transformers Galaxy Force'' (Tim) *''Trinity Blood'' ([[List_of_Trinity_Blood_characters#Cain_Nightroad|'Cain Nightroad']]) *''Vampire Knight'' (Akatsuki Kain) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (Akatsuki Kain) *''Wangan Midnight'' (Yoshiaki Ishida) *''X/1999'' (Monou Fuuma) *''You're Under Arrest'' (Referee (ep39)) *''Zombie-Loan'' (Reiichirou Shiba) Video games *''12Riven ―the Ψcliminal of integral―'' (Ōtemachi) *''Animamundi'' (Francis Dashwood) *''Ar tonelico II'' (Chester Lu Whinoah) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' (Relius Clover) *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 4'' (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques) *''Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd'' (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques) *''Bleach Wii: Hakujin Kirameku Rondo'' (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques) *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' (Tseng) *''Enchanted Arms'' (Makoto) *''Final Fantasy X/Final Fantasy X-2'' (Seymour Guado, Jassu, Zanar, Hypello) *''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core'' (Venom) *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (Leonid) *''Mega Man Zero 3'' (Omega) *''Mega Man ZX'' (Omega) *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (Seimei) *''Street Fighter IV'' (Vega/Balrog) *''Tekken 6'' (Lars Alexandersson) *''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' (Lars Alexandersson) *''Starry☆Sky'' Starry☆Sky~in Winter~ (Ooushiro Shirogane) Tokusatsu * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Ushirobushi) * Kamen Rider Den-O (Ivy Imagin) Dubbing Roles * Transformers Animated (Sentinel Prime) Others *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (Tseng) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' Drama CD (Kyoya Ootori) *''Vampire Knight'' Drama CD (Akatsuki Kain) *''07-Ghost'' Drama CD ([Frau]) *''Shinshi Doumei Cross'' Drama CD (Shizumasa Tōgū) *''Switch'' OVA (Masataka Hiki) *''Harlem Beat wa Yoake Made'' Drama CD (Taiki) *''Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session 02 (Grimmjow Jaegerjaques) (image song) CD *V.B. Rose'' Drama CD (Mitsuya Kuromine) *''(Castlevania) Akumajō Dorakyura X: Tsuioku no yasōkyoku'' Drama CD (Magnus) References External links *Junichi Suwabe at the Seiyuu database *Junichi Suwabe Official Blog at suwabe.tv ver.β blog *Junichi Suwabe at Anime News Network Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:جونيتشي سوابي es:Jun'ichi Suwabe fr:Junichi Suwabe ko:스와베 준이치 it:Junichi Suwabe ms:Junichi Suwabe ja:諏訪部順一 pt:Junichi Suwabe zh:諏訪部順一